Puffle Party 2020
The Puffle Party 2020 is a party in Club Penguin Rewritten. It was first confirmed in issue #144 of the Club Penguin Times, and its starting date was confirmed in issue #145. Construction for the party began on February 14, 2020 and the party itself began on February 20, 2020. The party is scheduled to end on March 5, 2020. Items Others See page: Puffle Costumes Catalog Stamps Trivia *Despite construction taking place before the party, Thorn said that the Construction Stamp would not be available as he felt that it "was not really construction".https://imgur.com/WJOoUky *When the party was first released, the Pet Shop was not decorated. *When the party was first released, the Puffle O's Pin could be found in the Pet Shop. However, when trying to pick the pin up, it would say that it was currently unavailable. This was later fixed and the pin can no longer be found at the Pet Shop. *Players are able to transform into puffles at the Ski Lodge. **The color of the puffle that the player will transform into depends on which color puffle the player is walking. If the player is not walking any puffle, they will transform into a Blue Puffle by default. *Some of the party rooms used names of rooms from Halloween Parties and the Festival of Lights when the party first released. These were fixed later the same day. **Some rooms also used Grey Puffle decorations from the Puffle Party 2019. This was fixed a few hours afterwards. *During the party, the Club Penguin Rewritten Discord Server was renamed from "Club Penguin Rewritten" to "Club Puffle Rewritten".https://imgur.com/6ikpbD9 Gallery Newspaper Articles Puffle Party 2020 Article Issue 144.png|Article in issue #144 of the Club Penguin Times Puffle Party 2020 Article Issue 145.png|Article in issue #145 of the Club Penguin Times Puffle Party 2020 Advertisement.png|Advertisement for the party in the Club Penguin Times Login Screens Puffle Party 2020 Login Screen 1.png|Login Screen #1 Puffle Party 2020 Login Screen 2.png|Login Screen #2 Puffle Party 2020 Login Screen 3.png|Login Screen #3 Construction Puffle Party 2020 construction Beacon.png|Beacon Puffle Party 2020 construction Box Dimension.png|Box Dimension Puffle Party 2020 construction Cove.png|Cove Puffle Party 2020 construction Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Puffle Party 2020 construction Forest.png|Forest Puffle Party 2020 construction Iceberg.png|Iceberg Puffle Party 2020 construction Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Puffle Party 2020 construction Night Club.png|Night Club Puffle Party 2020 construction Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Puffle Party 2020 construction Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Party Puffle Party 2020 Beacon.png|Beacon Puffle Party 2018 Box Dimension.png|Box Dimension Puffle Party 2019 Beach.png|Beach Puffle Party 2020 Cove.png|Cove Puffle Party 2018 Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Puffle Party 2020 Dock.png|Dock Puffle Party 2018 Forest.png|Forest Puffle Party 2017 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Puffle Party Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Puffle Party 2018 Night Club.png|Night Club Puffle Party 2020 Night Club Rooftop.png|Night Club Rooftop Puffle Party 2020 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Puffle Party 2020 Plaza.png|Plaza Puffle Party 2020 Puffle Feeding Area.png|Puffle Feeding Area Puffle Party 2020 Puffle Show.png|Puffle Show Puffle Party 2020 Puffle Spa.png|Puffle Spa Puffle Party 2020 Serene Springs.png|Serene Springs Puffle Party 2020 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Puffle Party 2020 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Puffle Party 2020 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Puffle Party 2020 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Puffle Party 2020 Town.png|Town Puffle Party 2017 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Puffle Party 2017 Underground Pool light off.png|Underground Pool with the windows closed Other Puffle Party 2020 Splash art.jpg|Splash art. SWF Music *Main theme *Beacon, Iceberg, Pet Shop *Box Dimension *Cove *Dance Lounge, Night Club *Lighthouse *Night Club Rooftop 1 *Night Club Rooftop 2 *Night Club Rooftop 3 *Night Club Rooftop 4 *Puffle Feeding Area, Puffle Show *Puffle Spa, Ski Lodge *Underground Pool References Category:2020 Category:Puffle Party 2020